A Re-Telling Of Divergent
by Divergent-M
Summary: This a re-telling of Divergent, as you can tell. I added 4 new characters into this book to mix things up. Skye and Kassie are Dauntless born trainers. Kit is an Erudite transfer who is an initiate this year. Lacey is an Abnegation transfer who is also an initiate. Kassie is like my Tris in this book. I understand if you do not like this book because Tris is not a character.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Divergent in any way! All credits go to Veronica Roth!**_

**Chapter 1 **(Skye's POV)

It is the day of the Choosing Ceremony, only I will not be choosing today. My sister Lynn will be choosing. Will she stay? Will she leave? I ask myself these questions as I walk through the door with my family; Shauna, Lynn, and Hector. We are all split apart by one year. Shauna is 18, I am 17, Lynn is 16, and Hector is 15. Our parents never really were cut out to be Dauntless, and when I was 13 they were asked to leave Dauntless. Nobody in my family really talks to them anymore. I find it kind of depressing.

This year I will be training the Dauntless born initiates with my friend Zeke. My best friend, Kassie, will be helping Four train the transfers. I am so glad that I do not have to train these hellions by myself. If every single one of the Dauntless born 16 year olds stay, Zeke and I will have 10 people to train.

* * *

><p>They are calling names for everybody who is choosing today to come up and choose their faction. Of course, all of the Dauntless born decided to stay, but what shocks me is that an Abnegation girl transferred to Dauntless.<p>

"I hope she can handle it" I whisper to myself.

She looks way too weak to be able to swing herself on to the train, let alone fight somebody.

* * *

><p>The Choosing Ceremony is almost over now, and we have a pretty good number of transfers. We have 4 Candor, 3 Erudite, and 1 Abnegation. All together we will have 18 initiates this year. Lynn and I are the first Dauntless to stand up as the Choosing Ceremony comes to a closing. All of the Dauntless are running for the train tracks. The transfers all look confused. I guess they forgot the part about jumping on and off of the train. If any of them fail to do this task, they will have to live factionless. Last year in my initiate class, an Erudite boy failed to make it onto the train. Even though I was Dauntless born, I still felt bad for him.<p>

All of the Dauntless born jump on the train with ease, and so does an Erudite girl and to my surprise the stiff. Everybody made it onto the train, and I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding in. I smile as I remember what we have to do next. Even though I am not an initiate this year, I still love what we have to do. The Dauntless born begin to jump off the train onto a building.

I hear an Erudite boy shout "They are jumping!"

He sounded a bit confused about the whole jumping thing. I jump off just after he says it and I land on my feet. I turn around and see one of Uriah's friends looking over the edge at a body. She starts to scream and cry as I look over the edge to see who it is. It is Rita's sister, a 16 year old Dauntless born initiate. Uriah pulls Rita away, and as soon as everyone is calmed down, Eric starts his famous "Initiate Speech."

Eric yells as loud as he can, "Listen up! My name is Eric! I am one of the Dauntless leaders! Now after jumping on the train and onto this building, you will be asked to do something else to get into the Dauntless compound!" Eric pauses for a moment. "Down there is a hole in the ground! You have to jump off of the side of this building and fall into the hole! There may be a net, there may not be! It is all about bravery here in Dauntless! If you refuse to complete this task, then we do not want you here! You will be asked to leave immediately and live factionless! Got it!" Eric finished his speech by saying, "So, who's first?"

All of the Dauntless born look scared out of their minds, and so do the transfers. Zeke and I look at each other, knowing that we can not go first since we are trainers. Little do the initiates know, there is a net at the bottom where Four and Kassie are waiting for them. Then the unexpected happens, the stiff raises her hand.

The Abnegation transfer walks over to the ledge of the building, and steps up on it just as Eric jumps off to let her through. With a little bit of hesitation, she jumps not even letting out a scream. Now that she has done it, all of the others want to do it so badly. Zeke and I have to go last since we are not initiates, but trainers.

* * *

><p>Everyone has jumped now, it took up most of the day. When we get down there, Four and Kassie introduce themselves along with Zeke and I. Zeke explains that him and I are training the Dauntless born and Four and Kassie will be training the initiates.<p>

"Well, without further time consumption, the transfers will be going on a tour. We assume that the Dauntless born do not need a tour, so if you could follow Zeke and Skye to the training room." says Kassie.

Uriah runs up to Zeke shouting "Bro! You should so give me a piggy-back ride!"

Zeke allows Uriah to jump on his back as they run around. All I can do is smile at Uriah. It is pretty obvious to everybody, but Uriah, that I have liked him ever since we were little kids playing Candor or Dauntless together. Zeke knows this and tries to give Uriah little pointers about it, but being the dork that Uriah is, he never picks up on them.

We lead the Dauntless born into the training room and Zeke allows me to explain the rest.

"Okay, listen up! There are 3 types of training you will endure through the course of initiation; Physical, Mental, and Emotional." I pause to catch my breath. "With the remainder of our time today, we will be teaching you how to fight, and the techniques you use while fighting. Zeke and I will demonstrate, and you copy us after we are done."

Zeke and I demonstrate all of the moves, and right away the Dauntless born can do them perfectly. Just like I had anticipated they could. Some are better than others, but overall, they all can kick and punch really good.

* * *

><p>Training is over as Zeke, Uriah and I walk out of the training room and head for the cafeteria. Zeke and I share a stare moment as Uriah runs to catch up with us, for he is a couple feet behind.<p>

"Don't" I mouth the word to Zeke, but he does it anyway.

Zeke puts his hand up in the air just as Uriah runs through the middle of us. Uriah's face smacks against Zeke's hand and I can't help but laugh. Uriah recovers from his daze, and smacks Zeke's arm and then smacks mine.

"Hey! What was that for? I didn't do anything!" I say.

"Uhh yeah you did! You laughed!" says Uriah as he pokes my cheek.

We walk all together until we reach the cafeteria, and we sit down at our normal table with everybody. Kassie is sitting next to Four so, I sit on her other side. Uriah surprises me by sitting by me. Everybody stares at him and then me, but nobody says anything. Zeke sits by Shauna since they are "dating," and Lynn sits next to Marlene who is one of her friends. Hector sits on Lynn's other side. We are all like one big, happy, unusual family that some are dating and others are crushing on.

I see Kassie and Four laughing and smiling a lot at each other.

I nudge her side and whisper in her ear "What's going on with you and Four?" She responds by mouthing the word "Nothing."

Something is definitely going on with those two even though they won't tell me anything. After their little episode last year, I wouldn't be shocked if they were dating.

Uriah comes back from the line shouting "I have Dauntless cake!"

He always finds ways to make me laugh.

Halfway through lunch, Uriah turns to me and taps me on the shoulder. I turn to face him, and he touches my nose with Dauntless cake on his finger. I take part of his cake and smear it across his cheek. Before we know it, almost our whole faces are covered in Dauntless cake. Everybody is laughing, but Kassie is giving me a weird look.

I mouth the word "Nothing" to her, but something tells me she doesn't believe me the way that I don't believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **(Uriah's POV)

The first day of training went very well for all of the Dauntless born initiates. Now how it went for the transfers, I have no clue because I am obviously a Dauntless born. I found the first day pretty easy, but today is the day when we actually fight each other. I walk into the training room with Lynn and my eyes fall onto the board. I am paired up with one of the strongest Dauntless born, Ethan.

"Oh god…" I say to Lynn before we walk up to our spots.

"Today you will actually be fighting against each other. Find your name on the board and who you are next to, is your opponent" says Skye.

"First fight! Uriah and Ethan!" yells my dork of a brother Zeke.

We both step into the circle on the padded floor, and stare right into each others eyes. Man, if looks could kill we would both be dead now.

Ethan surprises me with how much his punches hurt. Before I know it I am on the floor. I see a figure walk out of the training room right before I go unconscious. Was it Zeke? Was it Skye? Was it an initiate? I won't know until I wake myself back up and ask them.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a hospital bed with Skye at my bed side. I don't let her see that I am awake. I open my eyes after awhile, I feel bad for not showing her that I am okay. I see her and she starts to smile a giant smile. Her eyes are puffy, she has been crying. Why would she be crying because of me? Maybe she was the one that walked out of the training room because she didn't want to see me get beaten up. Maybe she has feelings for me. I will not ask her now. It doesn't seem like the best time to ask her. I guess I could ask her after initiation because dating your trainer. Yeah, no thanks. Everybody would think I had an advantage over them. I already have enough competition as it is! I don't want anymore! I am snapped out of my thoughts when Zeke enters the room.<p>

Zeke comes and sits beside Skye. He gives Skye a sideways look and asks

"Have you left his bedside at all in the past 2 hours?"

Skye blushes and says "Umm, no."

I smile, but I'm not sure why. Zeke is staring at me and I finally realize why. I was making googly-eyes at Skye! Zeke starts laughing, but Skye doesn't laugh, she blushes. Okay now I am sure that she has feelings for me.

* * *

><p>It has been 4 days since my injury, and 4 days since the whole "Skye Thing." I still don't know what I am going to do. I had time to think about if I had feelings for Skye too. I found out that I did, but just a little bit. I am going to see if spending more time with her than usual makes my feelings for her develop even more. if they do then I might make a move, if they don't then I'm sorry Skye.<p>

* * *

><p>It is another day of fighting against each other today, and I am against Ethan again.<p>

"Oh my god!" I almost scream, but I bite my teeth together and hold it in.

I am going to try my hardest this time, and if I lose, oh well then. I know I will be safe and not get cut from Dauntless. I mean I am freaking Uriah! I will never get cut!

"Okay too cocky mind" I whisper to myself as I step into the circle once again.

Ethan throws a right hook at my jaw, and I duck to avoid it. I am smaller and faster than he is. I punch him in the side and he loses his balance. He recovers quickly, but not early enough. I hit him square in the temple. I look over at Skye for a millisecond and see that she is still there, and she is smiling. This, for some reason, gives me confidence. I dodge almost every punch that Ethan throws, except for one that hits me right in the jaw. I almost have Ethan knocked out. I can see it in his eyes. They waver and are all over the place. I dodge one left hook quickly and punch him square in his other temple. He collapses onto the floor. I look over and Zeke and Skye are smiling, Skye a little more than Zeke.

Training is over after they take Ethan to the infirmary. Zeke and Skye walk out together. When I see them in the hallway they are laughing and punching each others arms in a playful way. This kind of breaks my heart in a way, but I know Zeke and Shauna are dating and he would never do that to her. I run to catch up to Skye, and this time I don't run through the center. I learned the hard way on not to do that. Instead, I run up next to Skye and bear hug her. She bites back a scream and slaps my arm. I don't know what persuades me to do this, but since I am a little under a foot taller than her, I can reach her cheek if I was standing behind her. My mind goes blank, and as she tries to get me off I kiss her cheek. She stops all of a sudden. I release her and walk beside her now. You can clearly tell that she is blushing. My romantic side takes over and I wrap my fingers around hers. We walk like this into the cafeteria, ignoring all of the stares. Then Skye's hand falls from mine and back to her side.

I see Peter staring at me with devil eyes. Peter is a Candor transfer who trains with Kassie and Four. Supposedly, Peter is top in the class and will do anything to stay there. He even stabbed another initiate that was above him in the eye with a butter knife! He is kind of crazy to me at least. Skye gives me a worried look, and whispers something to me.

"Meet me at the chasm at 10."

I am scared to meet her in the chasm by myself. I figure she won't do anything bad, she just might want to talk. Or possibly kiss, no Uriah stop it! I finish lunch and go back to training to ponder on what will happen at 10 tonight.

* * *

><p>I am walking down to the chasm now, it is 9:45. I came a little bit early. I hope she might have came a little bit early too. I turn the corner and see Skye looking over the chasm. She waves for me to come over. Skye leads me on rock ledges down to a flat ledge inside the chasm where water doesn't splash us. She turns quickly and kisses me then puts her finger to my lips. Skye starts talking a mile a minute and it is hard for me to keep up. She says,<p>

"Uriah, you know we can't do this, no matter how much I want to believe me, but it would make the other initiates think you have an unfair advantage. Plus, they might already think that since they do know that Zeke is your brother, but back to the whole point of this. I really really like-"

I cut her off before she can finish by pressing my lips to hers. I say,

"Trying to keep your distance from my won't any way lessen my affection for you, but I understand."

I kiss her one last time and start heading back to my room. Half heart broken and half worried about Skye and Peter. I just decided to sleep it off until the next day of training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **(Skye's POV)

Yesterday is when everything started to come together for me. Uriah kissed me, even though I told him we couldn't be a couple yet because of initiation. Kassie and Four are spending a lot, and I mean a lot more time together and being what looks like "more than friends."

I am snapped out of my daze by Kassie.

"Hey Skye! Skye! Skye!"

"What?" I half yell.

Kassie says "What happened with you are Uriah? You guess have been making googly-eyes at each other all day?"

"Same goes with you and Four, Kassie" I retort, kind of annoyed.

"What is going on with me and Four?" she half asks, half yells.

"Don't pretend like you haven't noticed!" I tell her with an annoyed voice.

"Four and I are just friends, maybe something seems to be going on but nothing is. I would have made the first move already, but he doesn't give me the "I like you" vibe." Kassie responds trying to calm the situation down.

I reply "Okay, then I will talk to him."

"Skye don't please! Please Sk-" Kassie tries to say, but I am already running out the cafeteria doors.

I find Four shortly after running out of the cafeteria. Four is in the training room with the Stiff.

"The Stiff must be having trouble with initiation and needed some help" I mumble to myself.

I push open the training room doors and walk over to Four.

"What's up with the extra Stiff training?" I ask Four.

He gives me an annoyed look.

"She was failing. And I figured I could help her. I mean, I am her trainer." Four says.

"Yeah, true but back to what I was gonna talk to you about." I say. "So, I have noticed you and Kassie becoming closer this past week. Is anything else happening that her best friend should know?"

Four gives me a sideways glance. "What would it matter if something is?" he responds.

"It would mean everything, to Kassie and I at least. I'm her best friend, you would tell me if anything was happening right?"

"Of course I would, if she let me." He says and punches my arm in a playful way.

"Now, stop dodging the question and answer it!" I say while punching him back.

"If you care about it so much, then I guess I could tell you. Only if you promise not to tell Kassie."

"I promise" I say with a smile on my face.

"I was planning on asking her out tomorrow night." says Four.

I squeal, "Oh my God! Oh my God! I have waited so long for all of this to happen! Everything with Uriah and I, and you and Kassie! Oh wait, umm pretend you didn't hear that." I say.

"You and Uriah? Skye what happened between you and Uriah?" responds Four. He is staring right at me now. I gulp and explain everything to him while thinking "Please, please don't tell Eric."

* * *

><p>The initiates have a week off this week, but I am not sure why. Also, tonight is the night when Four is planning to ask Kassie out. I am so freaking excited, and it isn't even me that is getting asked out. Four pulls Kassie into the chasm room and I see her give me a quick glance before turning away. "Yay!" I yell in my mind.<p>

I see Uriah up ahead walking to the cafeteria, and I run up to him and hug him. Not caring who sees us since we are on break.

"What's up Uri?" I ask.

"Not much… um… I can't think of a cute nickname for you." he responds.

"It's okay Uri, I have so many for you already." I say.

"Oh god.." he says while rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" I punch his arm. "You're the one that kissed me and made me like you even more! Don't complain." I say with a high pitched voice trying to act annoyed.

"Oh, so, you like me even more now! I see how it is. When a boy kisses you they are automatically more attractive to you. Nice logic Skye." says Uriah.

"No that's not what I mean! I have always liked you, you just made me like you even more by kissing me!" I realize what I just said and blush.

"Okay so, you have always liked me. Why didn't you tell me?" asks Uriah.

"Well for one, I am a year older than you." I say.

"Yeah, that whopping one year gap." says Uriah, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh shut up!" I say, poking his cheek.

We walk into the cafeteria and eat lunch together. It is the same old conversation topics everyday, they get annoying sometimes. I finish early and I throw away my trash. I walk out and start going back to my apartment, but before I can get back a hand grabs my wrist. It is Uriah. He pulls me against him and starts kissing my lips.

"Uriah. We can't, not yet anyways. We can't go public yet. You are still an initiate." I say.

"Yeah, yeah I know." he says.

"Oh, by the way. Party at my house tonight. And wear layers! We are playing Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah yells as he walks back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>It is 2 hours until Uriah's party starts. Kassie came over to get ready with me, and help me do my hair, while I help her do hers.<p>

So far Kassie and I have both taken showers, since we felt like we needed to. We are drying our hair now. It is taking some time, since Kassie and I have only gotten our hair cut for the split ends before. Our hair is about the same length, mine a little bit longer than Kassie's. Oh, how I wish I could cut it.

"What should I wear?" says Kassie.

"You should definitely wear this." I say while pulling out a loose top that flows when you walk.

"Okay, but I am wearing leggings, a sweater, and shorts under it!" Kassie replies.

"Whatever you want!" I say as I put on leggings with shorts over top of them, a tank top, and a denim jacket. All black, with some black bracelets and a silver necklace. We both wear our favorite pairs of black combat boots as well.

"Now, time for make up!" Kassie yells.

"Okay!" I yell as I run into the bathroom to get my make up supply.

I come back with multiple mascaras, lipsticks and lip glosses, eye shadows and eye liners, blushes and anything else you could imagine.

I don't wear foundation and neither does Kassie. I wear a sort of peach blush and I do a black smokey eye with winged eyeliner. Kassie wears a faint pink blush and does a smokey eye too. Kassie just does normal eyeliner. I wear light pink lipstick and put lip gloss over top of it, and Kassie does the same.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the party a little bit early, but tons of people are already there. A drunken Uriah and Zeke meet us at the door. I forgot that the Dauntless drink. Zeke runs over to the DJ's stand and grabs the mic.<p>

"If you are not my friend, or you were not personally invited to this party by myself or my brother, Uriah, then get the hell out!" Zeke yells into the mic.

Everybody shuffles out so the only people left are; Uriah, Zeke, Me, Kassie, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Shauna, the Stiff, the Erudite, and two other people that I do not recognize.

"Okay! First off! Introductions!" Zeke says with a slurred voice.

The Stiffs name turns out to be Lacey, the smart-annoying Erudite girl is Kit, the other Erudite transfers name is Will, and last but not least the Candor transfers name is Christina. Will and Christina are dating, so I can use that to my advantage.

"My house, so I go first." says Zeke.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless! I am not no pansycake!" Uriah half yells.

"Hmm… I dare you to let Skye sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Zeke retorts.

I stand up and go over to Uriah, and sit on his lap.

"Kassie, Candor or Dauntless?" says Uriah.

"Candor, I don't trust your dares." Kassie replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Do you have feelings for Four?" asks Uriah.

With that, Kassie is taking her sweater off and throwing it into the corner of the room. Four must not have asked her out yet, or she doesn't want the initiates knowing.

"Skye, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Kassie.

"I don't trust you, but Dauntless." I say back.

"I dare you to go find Eric, kiss him on the lips, and propose to him with a pineapple." Kassie responds.

I know I look shocked, but I don't care. I get up and walk to the kitchen to get a pineapple.

"Who's coming with me?" I yell.

So, Kassie, Uriah, and Lacey came to watch me. I see Eric down in the pit talking to Max. I run up to him and kiss him on the lips. Not to mention how gross that is alone, but the grosser thing is that he starts kissing me back! "Ewwwwww!" I scream in my mind. Then, I get down on one knee and ask Eric to marry me.

"Candor or Dauntless?" he says.

"Yep." I yell while running back to the others who are laughing their butts off.

* * *

><p>We are back at Uriah and Zeke's apartment, and everybody starts laughing when we walk through the doors.<p>

"Yeah, yeah real funny." I say sounding annoyed.

"Candor or Dauntless, Lacey." I say.

"Umm.. Dauntless." she responds.

I have a sick and twisted smile on my face, and I know exactly what I am going to say.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Four." I say.

I look at Kassie, trying to say "Sorry" with my eyes. She somehow understands what I am trying to communicate and mouths "It's okay" back to me.

Lacey is taking her jacket off and throwing it into the corner while talking.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless."

"I'll go with Candor." Will says.

Uriah and I both shout "Pansycake!" at the same time, and laugh. We get stares from everybody, but we don't care.

"Describe Four and Kassie how you would truthfully describe them." says Lacey.

"Kassie, you seemed a little bit intimidating in the beginning, and I also thought you were cute, but umm, Four, you were also intimidating and still are, but I thought you were a jerk in the beginning." Will replies.

Four and Kassie just laugh.

I realize that I am falling asleep in Uriah's lap. He notices too I guess.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go take Skye home. You know, walk with her so nobody tries to kidnap her." says Uriah.

"Yeah sure. Maybe you are the one going to "kidnap" her." Zeke says playfully.

Uriah picks me up bridal style and yells back "Maybe I will."

* * *

><p>Before I know it we are at my apartment, and I give Uriah the keys to open the door. He takes me to my bedroom, and kisses me goodnight. Before I can tell what I am doing I grab his wrist and say "Why don't you stay tonight?"<p>

"Alright Skye-boo." says Uriah while taking his shirt off.

My God does he have amazing abs or what.

We fall asleep together, with Uriah's arm around me. This is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship, or at least I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **(Uriah's POV)

I wake up with Skye in my arms. What happened- oh yeah, the Candor or Dauntless game. I whisper "Wake up Skye" in her ear. She turns, but doesn't wake up.

"Skye-boo wake up!" I say.

"I'm awake Uri. Wait, Uri what happened last night?" Skye says.

"Well we played Candor or Dauntless, and then I brought you home, and you told me to stay with you last night and so I did. I'm glad I did too." I say as I kiss her cheek and then her lips.

Skye gets up and says "I'm gonna go take a shower. Be out in 5 minutes. Feel free to make yourself breakfast if you want Uri."

"Okay Skye. Thanks-" I start to say "babe" then realize that we aren't technically dating yet.

I make breakfast for the both of us, and decide to ask Skye to be my girlfriend today. I will take her to the chasm and it will be totally romantic, I hope.

* * *

><p>Skye gets out of the shower, and gets ready. We eat breakfast together before I tell her that I'm going to run to my house and get ready. I also tell her to meet me at the chasm in 30 minutes.<p>

I sprint to my apartment, and Zeke is waiting for me. "Oh no" I whisper to myself.

"Hey bro! Where were you last night? You didn't come home." Zeke says.

"I was at Skye's apartment. I spent the night there." I say.

"Are you guys a thing?" Zeke asks.

"In about 20 minutes, if she says yes." I reply.

"Okay little brother! Be good and don't do anything stupid!" Zeke says.

"Ahh, but that's my trademark!" I say with a smile on my face as I climb the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p>I am halfway to the chasm when I see Kassie. I walk up to her and ask her what I should do.<p>

"Hey Kassie!" I say.

"Hello initiate." she responds.

"Okay please cut the trainer voice and stance. I need help with Skye. I am going to ask her out and I don't know how." I say.

A huge smile comes across her face.

"Just ask her to be your girlfriend! It's not that hard! When?" Kassie asks.

"In about 10 minutes." I say.

"Oh good! Could you tell her a message for me?" Kassie asks.

"Sure anything for my trainer and friend." I reply.

"Okay cool! Could you tell her that Four asked me out and that I said yes?" Kassie says.

"Sure no problem Kassie! Thanks for the confidence!" I say as I run to the bottom of the chasm.

I spot Skye already at the bottom of the chasm. I run up to her and kiss her. Saying I am nervous would be an understatement. I am absolutely terrified.

"Uri we are in public!" she says.

"You know what, I really don't care." I say as I kiss her again.

"Skye?" I say.

"Yes Uri?" she responds.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I reply.

"Of course I will Uri." she says.

We end up standing there kissing for the next 5 minutes before we break apart and walk back to my apartment to finish the game of Candor or Dauntless that we started last night.

* * *

><p>We are back at my apartment now, and everybody goes to where they were when Skye and I went home. Skye is on my lap and Kassie is on Four's lap. I guess we missed some things. Oh no! I forgot to tell Skye about Kassie and Four. I will tell her now.<p>

"By the way Skye. I forgot to tell you that Kassie and Four are dating now." I whisper in her ear.

"I know. He told me he was going to ask her out." she replies.

"Oh okay then." I say as I kiss her cheek.

We get tons of stares as she kisses me back on the lips and I decide to tell them.

"Okay guys stop staring. Skye and I are dating." I say with a smile on my face.

Skye just sits on my lap blushing.

"Let's get this game started!" Zeke yells.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene says.

"Dauntless." replies Four.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Kassie." she says.

"No problem." says Four as he drags Kassie into the closet.

* * *

><p>They come back and Kassie's lipstick is smudged. I wonder what happened in there.<p>

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Four.

"Do you even have to ask me that?" I say.

"Okay, okay. I dare you to run around the pit in a fairy costume yelling "I'm a beautiful fairy princess" as loud as you can." Four replies.

I know I look dumbfounded, but I say "Alright."

I go get the fairy costume on- wait why do we have this? I walk down to the pit with Four, Skye, and Kit. I start running around like a mad man and shouting "I'm a beautiful fairy princess" at the top of my lungs. Skye is laughing her butt off and so is Kit. Four just smiles, he never laughs unless it is at something Kassie says.

* * *

><p>We walk back to my apartment, and I rip off the costume as soon as I get in the door.<p>

"New game." Announces Zeke.

"It is called "Never Have I Ever" and it is a drinking game." says Shauna.

"This is not gonna be good." Skye whispers to me.

"And I am not taking care of you so please do not get too drunk babe." she says.

"I won't, babe, I promise." I say and kiss her cheek.

Zeke comes back with shot glasses and alcohol. "Let the games begin." he yells.

Everybody erupts into screams, wolf howls, and anything you could imagine a Dauntless would do. Even the initiates do this. Skye gives me a quick kiss before we sit down together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **(Skye's POV)

I do not know what the game "Never Have I Ever" is. I decide to ask Uriah what it is.

"Hey Uriah." I whisper.

"Yes Skye-boo." he responds with a smile on his face.

"Okay, one, I'm still not used to that, and two, what is Never Have I Ever?" I ask.

"Never Have I Ever is when you say something that you have never done, and if anybody in the room has done it they drink. When somebody says something that you have done, you drink. It is simple Skye-boo, don't worry." He replies.

"Don't worry Uri, I'm not worrying." I say with a smile.

Uriah smiles back, then turns to Marlene to answer the same exact question.

"Okay! I am first since I live here-" Zeke says, but is cut off by Uriah.

"Hey! I live here too!" Uriah complains.

"Little brother, I lived here before you so, could you please shut your mouth." Zeke says.

"Now, since I was interrupted, Never Have I Ever, kissed a boy." Zeke says with a smile on his face.

All the girls take a shot, except for Lacey, the stiff. Uriah half throws, half sets me down off his lap, and runs over to Lacey. He kisses her for about two seconds and comes back to me. I notice I have an upset look on my face. When he comes back, he kisses me, and says "Don't worry I am still yours."

"My turn!" Shauna scream.

"Never Have I Ever, kissed a girl." All the boys drink, and so does Lynn.

"It was a dare, okay!" Lynn shouts.

Everybody bursts into laughter. Some people are rolling around on the floor from all the laughter. Even Four is laughing, shocker.

"Okay! My turn!" Uriah squeals.

"Never Have I Ever, egged a neighbors house." Uriah says while smiling at Zeke.

"You pansycake." I whisper in his ear as Zeke takes a shot of alcohol.

* * *

><p>By the time the game is over, Zeke is obviously drunk. Everybody else is buzzed, but not fully drunk.<p>

Uriah and Zeke go upstairs to their bedrooms after everyone has left, including Shauna and I.

Not everyone goes back to their apartments. Kassie, Lacey, Kit and I decide to go to the chasm. I'm not going to show them mine and Uriah's secret spot though.

We are halfway to the chasm when we see Peter, and his friends Drew and Molly. Peter gives me a sideways glance, and almost says something, but stops himself. It was good that he did or I might have slapped him. Even though I am a trainer, I still can't stand when initiates pick on me. I mean, we are Dauntless. How would you feel if I went around picking out your weaknesses?

"Catch me if you can!" Lacey yells back as she starts to run.

"Oh no you don't!" All the other girls scream as they run after Lacey, and eventually tackle her.

"What are you guys doing?" Four asks, as he comes around the corner.

"Oh you know, just participating in a game of Catch Me If You Can." Kit says.

I look over at Kassie, who is beat red.

"Ooh, you embarrassed Kass?" I ask.

Her face just gets even redder as she stands up.

We all stand up, and yell "Bye" to Four. We are almost at the chasm now, and it is like we are competing to see who can get there first. Or for who is the fastest runner. I am not sure which.

"We have reached the chasm!" yells Kit. She was first there.

"Kit!" I yell as I slide on the wet floor, and hold onto the railing to keep from falling into the chasm.

"Oh my God!" Kassie and Lacey yell as they come to help pull me up.

Just before they can help me up, Uriah, surprisingly sober now, comes into the chasm.

"What are you guys doing to her!?" he half asks, half yells while pushing the girls out of the way, and helping me up.

"She slid on the floor and she fell-" All the girls start to protest, but Uriah cuts them off.

"You can't come up with a better excuse? First, in initiation for her last year, one of her rivals tried to throw her off the chasm, and now you guys? I expected more from you Kassie, since you are her best friend." Uriah says.

"Uriah that is not how it happened. I swear." Kassie says with tears forming in her eyes.

Lacey and Kit are just standing back away from Uriah and Kassie's "verbal fight."

"Come on Skye. Let's go get that cut cleaned up." Uriah says as we walk away.

There was so much commotion that I didn't even realize that when I fell, I cut my arm on the edge of the cliff I was just hanging off of.

I follow Uriah back to his apartment, and Zeke surprises me as he runs down the stairs, yelling Uriah's name. When Zeke sees me, his smile turns into a frown.

"Skye, my God what happened." Zeke asks.

Before I can explain what actually happened, Uriah cuts in.

"Kassie, Lacey, and Kit tried to throw her off the side of the chasm." he says,

"What?!" Zeke shouts.

"Uriah, that's not what happened!" I yell.

"Oh really, then what happened exactly?" he asks.

"We were trying to see who could get to the chasm the fastest. Kit got there first, and I was right behind her. When I was running, I slipped on the wet floor and fell over the edge. They were just trying to help me up! Do you really think that Kassie, of all people, would try to throw me off the edge! How ignorant are you?" I snap.

"Apparently, I am ignorant enough to date my trainer!" he snaps back.

And with that said, I am out the door, and running to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I get to my apartment, and I slam the door shut. I clean the cut on my arm. It isn't too deep so, I shouldn't need stitches.<p>

I lock the door, and run into the pit. I get to the pit, but there are so many people there. I feel cramped, and I am claustrophobic. This is not going to work, so I run outside to the train tracks. I was right on time, and the train is just going by. I sling myself into the train car, and lean against the wall.

I don't cry, I just stand there and think. I think about all the stuff that just happened, and process it just like an Erudite would. I guess my Erudite part has kicked in, a little more than I would like it to.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Kassie. She swings herself into my train car, and leans against the wall opposite from me.

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Come on Skye. I know you, when you are upset you come to the train." she replies.

"So, what happened? Give me all the details!" she says.

I explain everything to her, everything with Uriah at least.

"Oh no, he is gonna get a very strongly worded rant from me! Nobody messes with my best friend like that and gets away with it! He is lucky I don't go over to his apartment right now and break his toes!" she responds.

"Thanks for at least trying to cheer me up."


	6. Chapter 6

_**You may have noticed that I say "Opposite" instead of "Divergent." This is because it is a re-telling and I did not want to use the exact word.**_

**Chapter 6 **(Uriah's POV)

I run upstairs to my bedroom, after Skye slams the door behind her. Zeke tried to follow me but, fell running up the stairs. I beat him to my room, and lock the door behind me. I start punching the door, until my knuckles are bleeding.

"All of this over what I just said to Skye that probably screwed our relationship up for good." I mumble to myself.

I look at my knuckles. They are all split, and are all bleeding at a rapid speed. I unlock the door, and see Zeke standing about 3 feet in front of my door.

"What was that whole episode with Skye about, and the whole anger episode you just had in your bedroom about?" he asks.

I avoid the question, and walk into the bathroom to clean my cuts. Zeke must notice my cuts as I walk past him, and his eyes grow huge.

"Uriah! Are you alright!?" he yells.

"Oh yeah, of course I am alright. I just accused Skye's friends of trying to throw her over the chasm when they didn't, I punched my door until my knuckles were all split, and I probably just screwed everything up with the girl I love! Of course I am alright brother, thanks for asking!" I snap back with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hey! There is no need to take your anger out on me! Don't forget I was the one that took care of you when mum died!" he yells back.

I lock myself in the bathroom, and think about what he just said. Zeke was the one that helped take care of me after they found out that out mum was _**Opposite**_, and killed her. When, people are _**Opposite**_, they can not be put into just one faction. They test for multiple factions. I am one of these people, I am just like my mum. I am _**Opposite**_.

I clean my cuts, and bandage them up. Hopefully they will heal before initiation starts back up in 4 days.

I go to my room to sleep off everything that just happened. I go inside, lock the door, and fall asleep still in my clothes.

* * *

><p>It has been 2 days, Skye and I haven't said a word to each other since. The cuts on my knuckles have pretty much healed, except for one or two.<p>

I walk into the cafeteria, and see Skye sitting with Kassie, Lacey, and Kit. I walk over to her.

"Skye, please, let me explain-" I say, but Kassie cuts me off.

"Let you explain? Who do you think you are? You can't just tell a girl that you were, and I quote, ignorant enough to date her, and then try to explain! You are lucky I am holding my anger back right now, or you would have my hand on your face." Kassie snaps.

"You don't understand-" I try to start again, but she cuts me off again.

"I don't understand! What don't I understand about it? I'm pretty sure you are the one who accused us of trying to kill Skye, and the one who yelled at Skye. So, don't go talking about how I don't understand!" Kassie snaps back, again.

"Forget you guys! If you won't let me explain, then this is over, whatever this was!" I say, not to Kassie, but to Skye.

Skye doesn't move, doesn't come up to me and let me explain. She just sits there, with her hands over her head, staring at the table.

What did I do to her? Did I hurt her that badly? Of course you did Uriah, I mean what you said was pretty harsh.

I walk out of the cafeteria, into the pit, and out the doors to the train tracks. The train comes past and I swing myself on, finding Four in the same train car as me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Waiting for you." he replies.

"Why?" I say.

"Because you hurt Kassie, and Skye, and I wanted to talk about it." he says.

"How fast does information spread?" I yell as I jump off the train.

I didn't realize how fast the train was actually going when I jumped off. Instead of landing on my feet, like I do everytime, I land on my face, and black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the infirmary. I haven't broken any bones which is good, but I am so sore. It is hard to ask the nurse when I can leave.<p>

The nurse says I have to stay overnight, to let the healing medicine kick in. What a bummer. One more day of my break wasted on stupid stuff.

I see Skye walk by the door to the infirmary. I don't know why I did what I did. Now there seems to be a giant hole in my heart that nobody can fix, but her. I know she might not ever forgive me.

I make myself angry, not because of Skye, but because of what I did to her. How I made her feel. How I accused her closest friend of trying to kill her.

What have I done to my life. I screwed up everything, with everybody. I'm sure Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna probably know by now too.

"Stop it Uriah. You can never, ever probably fix this one." I whisper as the healing medicine kicks in, and puts me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **(Skye's POV)

Some parts of me still care about Uriah, and how he is in the infirmary. Then, there are these other parts that want to punch him in the face.

I decide to go find Uriah, and at least try to talk to him. I go to the chasm, but he is not there. I go to his apartment, but he is not there either. Where could he be? I go to the training room, and just as I push open the door I see Uriah. Four and him are fighting, and it doesn't look like it will end good.

Before I can stop either of the boys from hurting each other, Uriah is already on the ground. Four knocked him out.

I run over to Uriah's limp body, and shake him. He wakes up, but still can't stand right away.

"What the hell Four! What happened?" I yell at Four.

"What happened, was he was being an idiot." he replies.

Kassie walks in moments later, and see the same horrific scene I saw when I walked through the doors.

"What happened?!" They all yell as they run over.

"Why don't you ask Four." I snap.

"Okay, what happened Four?" Kassie asks.

"I confronted Uriah about what he did to you guys, and he tried to punch me so, I punched him back. It was all in self defense!" Four replies.

"And, I thought you didn't care about him anymore Skye." Four says.

"Just because he made a mistake doesn't mean I ever stopped loving him or caring for him. What kind of sick twisted mind do you have Four?" I ask.

"A pretty twisted one if you knew me as a child." he responds.

This sparks everybodys attention since Four tried to bite back the words to not say them. But, he failed, and we all heard them.

Kassie drags Four out of the room, I guess to question him about the secrets he has been keeping.

I drag Uriah out, even though he did make some mistakes, I still care about him.

* * *

><p>By the time I have dragged Uriah halfway to his apartment, he fully awakes from his unconscious state of mind.<p>

"Skye, what happened?" he asks.

"Umm, lets see, Four punched you in the face and then you blacked out." I reply.

"Woah. Why did he do that?" Uriah asks.

"Did you lose your memory or are you just being an idiot?" I ask.

"I am just trying to see if you would tell me the truth." he responds.

"Of course I would tell you the truth, I am part Candor-" I say, but wish I hadn't.

"Wait. you're part Candor?" Uriah says.

"Okay so don't tell anybody, but yes I am _**Opposite**_." I reply.

"Oh I won't. And sense we are sharing secrets you should probably know that I am _**Opposite**_ too." he says.

We continue on to my apartment instead of Uriah's because I do not feel like explaining everything that happened to Zeke.

* * *

><p>Luckily, my apartment is not far from Uriah and Zeke's. All you have to do is: walk all the way down their hallway, turn left and I am the fourth door on the right.<p>

We run into Lacey and Kit in the hallway as I am almost there.

"Oh no! What happened!" They both say at once.

"Well as Four said, and I quote, what happened was, he was being an idiot." I reply.

"He said that?" Uriah asks with doubt on his face.

"Yes Uri. He said that." I say back.

"Ooh. We are back to pet names. Okay, Skye-boo." he answers.

"Oh God, lets go Kit." says Lacey as they walk away.

I realize that Uriah and I have been staring at each other for quite a long time now. I break the, I'm not sure if it was romantic or not, stare and open my apartment door.

I motion to Uriah to say "Come in." He does. He comes in and sits down on the couch. I sit next to him, and for the first time since our fight, we kiss. I still feel the same way about him, I just didn't want my friends to know just yet.

* * *

><p>We end up watching a movie called "The Fault In Our Stars." It is about these two teenagers, who have both had cancer before, that fall in love. They go on a vacation to see the girls, Hazel's, favorite author. The two teenagers do some pretty scandalous stuff. Then, the boy, Augustus, gets sick with cancer again. Not to burst anyones bubble, or spoil the story, but Augustus dies.<p>

I cried during the movie, only because of how depressing they made his death actually seem. It seemed so real. Not to mention that the actor who played Augustus, was pretty hot.

I look over at Uriah, he is asleep. I slap his cheek, and he wakes up instantly.

"Hey what was that for Skye-boo?" he says.

"You fell asleep at the best part in the movie!" I yell.

"Sorry…. Skye-boo." he snickers after saying it.

He knows I don't like pet names, but to be honest, when he says them I don't mind at all.

"Whatever! Now get out so I can go to sleep!" I say while laughing.

"Aww, I can't stay over again?" he says with puppy dog eyes.

"No you can't mister! You have to make it up to me! Which does not include falling asleep in the middle of a depressing movie where her love dies!" I say back.

"He dies!" Uriah screams as I push him out the door, and kiss him quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I should probably mention that I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors throughout the book!**_

**Chapter 8 **(Uriah's POV)

It has been two days since Skye and I watched that movie together. It is also the day that initiation starts back up again. I walk into the training room, the trainers are already all there.

I smile at Skye, but she does not smile back. She simply stares at me, I guess trying to remind me about the whole '"secret dating" thing. I understand why she doesn't want to tell people, but our closest friends. One, they would think I had an advantage, and two, Peter might target me next.

I walk up and stand next to Marlene and Lynn. Four starts to yell about this stage of initiation.

"This stage of initiation is Mental training. Today, you will be undergoing one of Kassie's fears from her fear landscape. Since Kassie only has 11 fears, some of you will have duplicate fears to face. The amount of time it takes you to stop the simulation by, slowing your heart rate down or facing the fear, will be recorded. You are supposed to get faster at facing your fears as you go along this stage of initiation." Four pauses. "In about 2 and a half weeks time, you will start undergoing your own fear landscape. You will undergo your fear landscape 10 times before the last stage of initiation. In the last stage, the leaders of Dauntless will be watching you undergo your fear landscape for one last time during initiation. This may sound hard to some of you, but all we ask of you is to **Be ****Brave**." Four says, then he motions to Kassie for her to continue.

"Thank you Four. Now, some of my fears aren't that bad to me anymore, but I still have some trouble facing them. Other fears, I am terrified of. My 11 fears are; Claustrophobia, drowning, being buried alive, being burned alive, any kind of spider, falling to my death, killing my family or loved ones, watching my family or loved ones bleed to death, ladybugs, failure, clowns, and abandonment. Some of these might sound funny to you, but I assure you, you will not be laughing if you get fear of failure, ladybugs, clowns, or abandonment." Kassie yells.

"Now I will assign you all to one fear from Kassie's fear landscape." Four says. "I will start with the Dauntless born. These fears are in a random order, and do not try to object to the fear you are assigned. Marlene, you will have the fear of falling to your death. Lynn, you will have the fear of abandonment. Uriah, you will have the fear of ladybugs." Four yells, as I zone out after my name.

"Now on to the transfers." Four yells. "Same rules apply to you. Peter, you will have the fear of watching your family or loved ones bleed to death. Christina, you will have the fear of drowning. Will, you will have the fear of any type of spiders. Kit, you will have the fear of being buried alive. Lacey, you will have the fear of failure." Four says, and once again I zone out after all my friends names are called, well Peter isn't a friend he was just called first.

* * *

><p>Marlene and even Lynn come out of the room looking terrified. I don't know why Kassie is afraid of ladybugs. It seems like a silly fear to me, but then I hear my name called.<p>

"Uriah Pedrad." says Skye.

Skye is in charge of the simulations for Dauntless initiation.

I walk into the room, and freeze. It is the same type of room I was in for the aptitude test. The aptitude test that I failed because I am _**Opposite**_.

I sit down in the chair. Skye starts explaining what will happen to me while I am under the simulation.

"You have the fear of ladybugs Uriah. I will inject you with this serum, that has a special chip inside. This chip allows me to control which fear you undergo, and it allows me to see what you do in the simulation. Be brave, Uriah." Skye says as she walks up to me with the needle.

"Now, I know you are _**Opposite**_. You can manipulate these kinds of simulations. All I ask for you is to try your hardest not to do this. If you can't you might have a better chance of getting caught. I managed to do it, and so can you. Just don't think like an _**Opposite**_ would, think like a Dauntless would. Be brave Uri, be brave." And those are the last words I hear her say before the simulation takes me.

* * *

><p>I am standing in a field. The sky is a beautiful light blue, and the grass is up to my knee. I look out into the horizon, and I see a swarm of something. I start running in the opposite direction of the storm. My feet seep into the ground, I can't move. The swarm gets closer and closer. I finally realize what they are, they are ladybugs.<p>

One by one a ladybug lands on a part of my exposed skin. In about two minutes, my entire body is covered in ladybugs. Their little legs itching my skin every time they move. I try smacking the ladybugs, but they do not die. I am helpless, desperate to get these bugs off of me.

I try to slow my heart rate. It is not working. It doesn't help that my arms itch everywhere from these little ladybug legs. I try again to slow my heart rate. It slows down a bit, but I am still in the simulation. I try harder this time to slow it down, and I am granted with success.

I spring straight up in the chair, and I hear clapping. I look over at Skye who is clapping.

"Well done." she says. "You almost beat my time the first time I was under a simulation."

"What was your first time?" I ask.

"3 minutes and 14 seconds." she says.

"Woah, and mine?" I ask again.

"5 minutes and 37 seconds." she replies.

"Almost beat ya!" I say as I go over and kiss her.

"Okay it is time for you to go. If I were you, I would act scared as you walk out so you don't raise suspicion." Skye says.

"Okay Skye-boo. Be waiting for you at the chasm after training!" I call back as I walk to the door.

I fake a terrified face as I walk out of the simulation room.

"Aww, how were those ladybugs Uriah?" Peter says with a smirk.

"Hmm, maybe I should let you see for yourself. Hey Skye, Peter wants to take 2 fears. Please add ladybugs to his fears." I call to Skye.

"Okay if that's what he said!" she calls back.

I smirk as I walk out with Peter's eyes on me.

* * *

><p>Skye meets me at our spot in the chasm after training. We talk about how we are going to hide our relationship, and we kiss.<p>

After about 30 minutes of discussion and kissing, Skye and I go back to our own apartments. We sleep the day off, and I sleep the simulation of ladybugs off. Dreading the next day for simulations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **(Skye's POV)

Uriah did fairly well during the simulations yesterday. He got through the simulation, and managed to hide that he was _**Opposite**_.

* * *

><p>I wake up and realize that I look like a total mess. I decide to take a quick shower so my hair won't be, well, screwed up all day. I take a quick shower and dry my hair. I put on a tank top with shorts and ripped leggings underneath them, all black of course. For accessories, I have on a cute black belt and an extra hair tie on my wrist. No makeup today because I honestly don't feel like taking time to put it on. My hair is just in a simple high ponytail with my bangs down. To be honest, I look like I just woke up, got dressed, and did my hair. I don't really care though, I mean I'm not trying to impress anybody, well, other than Uriah I guess.<p>

I walk into the cafeteria and see everybody at our normal table, except Kassie. I walk over to them, and Uriah pelts me with a muffin.

"Morning Skye!" says Uriah.

"Morning Uri!" I say back as I land a kiss on his check.

"Meet me after training?" Uriah asks, and I nod.

"You guys whisper too much. It freaks me out!" Zeke half yells.

"Don't question what I do with my girlfriend and I won't question what you do with Shauna!" Uriah yells back with a giant smile on his face.

And with that Shauna is out the door with her face as red as a tomato. Zeke follows behind her.

"Have any of you guys seen Kassie today?" I ask.

"I saw her this morning in her apartment, but that was about it." says Four.

Four gets a lot of awkward stares before he shouts "That is not why!"

And with that I am walking out of the cafeteria, and all the way to Kassie's apartment.

* * *

><p>I am a little more than halfway to Kassie's apartment when I hear yelling. I start running to Kassie's apartment and discover it is coming from hers.<p>

"Oh God…" I mumble as I walk through the door.

I walk in and I see Kassie sitting on the couch while Kit is yelling at someone who is at least a foot taller than her. But they share some facial features.

I walk over to Kassie and ask "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh you know just the regular sibling fights. No biggie." she responds.

"So who's that?" I ask gesturing to the boy.

"That is Caleb. Kit's older brother who stayed in Erudite." Kassie says.

"She never mentioned having a brother." I say.

"Skye, when did we ever talk to her enough for her to mention a brother?" Kassie replies.

"Good point. So, what are they arguing about?" I ask.

"Caleb has been here for the past 3 days and has been hanging out with Kit, as you may have guessed, and Lacey. Caleb told Kit that he was starting to develop a tiny bit of feelings towards Lacey. Then Kit turned into, well, that." she says pointing at Kit as she goes through her rant.

"Please kill me now… I have sat through an hour of this already.." Kassie says turning to look at me.

"If I did that, Four would kill me." I reply

"I don't care! Just help me!" Kassie pleads.

I roll my eyes at her and stand up yelling "For my well being care, please shut up!"

They both stop arguing all at once.

"Now who is this!" Caleb shouts.

"I am Skye! One of Kit's trainers! Know, if you two don't shut up I will make Kit go through Kassie's whole fear landscape!" I yell. I give Kit a sideways glance to try and let her know that I am kidding, but she looks terrified.

"I swear if one of you two yell again, I can make you both factionless. I have a pounding headache, I am going to go eat my breakfast, so Skye could you handle them for like 20? I will be back soon. I told Four I would meet him for breakfast and the cafeteria closes in 20 minutes." says Kassie.

"Sure no problem Kass." I say back.

"Oh my God, thanks Skye!" Kassie yells as she runs out the door.

"Now if you two can't be quiet long enough for this song to be over, you don't want to know what will happen. I also want you to listen to the lyrics, and think about what fighting did to somebody like that." I say as I turn on the song "Breathe Me" by Sia.

* * *

><p>They make it through the full song just as soon as Kassie sprints into the room panting like she had been running for hours.<p>

"It. Is. Uriah. And. Peter. Come. On." she says between breathes.

"What the hell did he do now?" I yell as I run out of Kassie's apartment.

We are running towards the train tracks, just as Kassie runs into Four.

"Why are you running? What happened?" asks Four.

"Uriah. Peter." and that is all Kassie has to say before Four is running too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **(Uriah's POV)

I am outside walking along the train tracks when Peter comes out of nowhere and punches me in my right temple, and I know why.

Before I know it, it has turned into an all out fight. Both of us are bloody and bruised. Then, Peter pulls out a butter knife from the cafeteria.

"Peter. Don't!" I yell, but he still comes at me with the knife in his hand.

Peter is shorter than me, but is a tad bit stronger than me.

I have trouble holding him back off of me. Then Four appears from inside the building and is holding Peter back, and taking the knife from him.

"Thanks Four." I tell him.

"I wouldn't say Thanks just yet. Do you see your cheek. It is bleeding, he cut you Uriah." Four says.

I touch both of my cheeks. When I touch my right one my hand is covered in blood.

By this time, Skye and Kassie are running out of the compound. Kassie is crouched over coughing like a maniac. She was the one who found us. I guess she ran all the way back to Skye's apartment, and ran into Four along the way.

Skye is stopped dead in her tracks when she sees my face, and the knife in Peter's hand. She is starting to cry now, and I can't stand it. Before I know it she is running, but not to me, to Peter.

"Do you get something out of hurting people! First, it was Edward. The boy who did nothing to you but rank above you! And now! Uriah, who hasn't said one word to you the whole time you have been here! What's in it for you!" Skye screams.

Just then, my heart stops when I see that Four lost his grip on Peter. Peter lunges towards Skye, and then she falls on the ground. My heart was just ripped out of my chest.

Skye is laying on the ground with a knife in her stomach. Kassie runs up to her the same time I run up to Peter. Before I can realize what I am doing, Peter is on the ground, knocked out cold.

Four picks up Skye, and starts running to the infirmary. We get stares from everybody, but we don't care.

* * *

><p>The nurse said we got there just in time, but she has lost a lot of blood. Just then the nurse comes back out.<p>

"The knife did not hit any major arteries. She was a very lucky girl." she says and looks at me. "Oh sweetie, come in here and we will take care of your cut. It looks like you need stitches."

I follow her into another room, and we pass Skye's room. I see her laying on the bed.

"Is she in a coma?" I ask the nurse.

"Unfortunately, yes she is." the nurse says.

If my heart could break anymore, then it would be breaking right now. My baby, in a coma. Of all the people in this compound, it is her.

Then my mind drifts off to Peter. He is the one who did this. I'm sure Four will make him pay. What if that is not enough? She could die for God's sake! I won't be able to get through initiation without her.

"Calm down Uri. She will be fine." I mumble to myself.

"What was that?" the nurses ask.

"Oh nothing. Actually, when can we visit her." I ask.

"Tomorrow she will be able to have visitors." the nurse answers.

"Okay. Thank you." I reply.

* * *

><p>The stitches took longer than I thought.<p>

When I go out the doors, everybody stands up and stares at me.

"Okay, okay. Don't stare, but I will tell you all the things the nurse told me." I say.

They all nod their heads as we all sit down.

"We walked past her room, and I saw her. She wasn't moving, which scared me. The nurse said she could have visitors tomorrow. I will be staying there until she wakes up-" I say, but am cut off my Kassie.

"Until she wakes up? What happened Uri?" asks Kassie.

"She… She…. She's in…. in a… a…. coma…" I say trying to hold back tears.

Just then, Zeke turns the corner holding Peter up by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you bring him here!" Kassie yells.

"He was laying unconscious by the train tracks! What did you want me to do leave him there!" Zeke snaps back.

"Yes Zeke I did! Because I was the one who put him there!" I scream.

"What on earth did he do to be left there alone?" Zeke yells.

"He stabbed Skye! And now she is in a coma and might not wake up!" I yell right back at him.

Zeke's eyes grow wide as he stares at me, and then to Peter, and then to the stitches on my cheek.

"I…. I… didn't know…." Zeke says.

"Yeah, well now you do." Four says.

"I'm… I'm.. really, really sorry little brother." Zeke says staring at me.

"Oh knock it off!" I scream as I run out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **(Kassie's POV)

I follow Uriah out of the infirmary, only to find Lacey and Kit in tears.

"What…. What happened?" Lacey asks.

"Will she… she be… okay?" asks Kit.

"Guys go wait in the infirmary with everybody else. I'm really sorry, but I have to catch up with Uriah before he stabs his brother in the back." I say frantically.

"Okay…" they both say.

I manage to catch up with Uriah, but he won't stop walking to Zeke's.

"Uriah, Uriah stop! He didn't mean it!" I yell at him.

"Oh yeah. Just like the last five things he didn't mean to do." Uriah yells back.

Then Uriah does something I have never seen him do before. He leans against the wall, and starts to cry.

"You know, I used to think of my brother like he was some prince living in a castle. And then, when mum died, everything changed. Everything, no matter what it was. He wouldn't joke around with me, he took everything seriously. He wasn't my big brother anymore." Uriah says throughs sobs.

"Uriah, you know he didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sure when your mum died that hurt him too. But, he had to take care of you. And, and make sure you were alright. You guys are the only family you have left. Enjoy it. My dad, wow, I don't even talk to my dad anymore. And my mum, my mum has to work 3 jobs to support our family. Be thankful that Zeke cares about you enough not to just leave you alone. At least he wasn't like my dad, Uriah." I say.

"Yeah, I know." Uriah says.

"Now, lets go find Zeke." I say.

* * *

><p>We are halfway to their apartment when I hear Four calling my name from behind us.<p>

"Kassie! Kassie stop!" Four screams.

"What is it Four?" I ask.

"The Stiff…. and….. some Erudite boy…" Four says between breaths.

Uriah looks confused, but I know exactly who he is talking about, Caleb.

I start running to the chasm, since I told Lacey to meet me there if anything ever happened to her.

I see Lacey looking over the railing that is on one side of the chasm.

"Lacey, please, don't jump." I tell her.

"Calm down. I wasn't going to jump. Why are you so paranoid?" she asks.

"Because last year, one of mine and Skye's friends, that actually tried to throw her off the chasm, jumped a day after trying to kill Skye." I say back.

"Ohh." she says as she backs away from the railing.

"Sorry to scare you, but I would never jump. I don't think I could be that brave." Lacey says.

"Lacey, it is not bravery. It is stupidity." I reply.

"Anyways, back to why you are here. What did Caleb do?" I ask.

"Oh you know, the whole. I have only been here for 3 days, but I'm pretty sure I like you. Thing." she responds.

"Wow. I always thought of the Erudite as mean people, but that is just low."I respond.

"What makes me even more mad, is that his crush, if I can even call it that. Is just based on how I look, and not my personality because he hasn't even gotten to know me in the 3 days that he has been here." she says flatly.

"Should I have Four talk some sense into him?" I ask her.

"Could you? I know that sounds mean, but we are teenagers right. You shouldn't do that to a girl." she replies.

"Sure I will talk to him." I say as I laugh and drag her over to Four.

"Hey Four! Lacey here is having boy problems. Could you do her a favor and go knock some sense into Caleb, over there?" I say pointing to Caleb who is with Kit.

"You mean I have to go talk to that ignorant Erudite?" he asks.

"Do it for me!" Lacey says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Four yells as he walks over to Caleb.

"You have him wrapped around your pretty little finger Kass." Lacey says.

"Oh believe me, I know." I say laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **(Tobias' POV)

I walk over to Caleb, the Erudite, half tempted to grab his shirt collar and push him up against the wall. Then, I see his size and second guess myself. He looks like he is 6'' 4'.

"Hey! Are you Caleb!" I yell.

"Yep that would be me, and yelling that loud can rupture others ear drums, not to mention your own." he says.

"Okay cut the Erudite stuff. I am hear to talk to you about Lacey, and Dauntless. For one, you have been in Dauntless 3 days and haven't even gotten to know Lacey. Like for instance, what is her favorite color?" I say.

"Ummm, black obviously." he responds.

"Wrong. It is yellow. If you would have gotten to know her, you might have gotten that question right." I say.

"Now, in Dauntless, we don't base any type of feelings on how people look. That is why people are allowed to get tattoos, piercings, and dye their hair at such young ages. And, your 'crush' on Lacey, is solely based on her appearance. All I am asking is for you to rethink your whole importance here, and the whole Lacey crush thing. You got that?" I say and Caleb nods.

"Okay." I say and turn around to Lacey and Kassie, and nod.

* * *

><p>It has been a week and Skye has still not waken up from her coma. Uriah has been at her bedside every day since. I don't blame him. If that was Kassie laying there in a coma, I wouldn't leave her bedside.<p>

I decide to go check on Kassie and see how she is doing. I mean, her best friend is in a coma. I see her walking to the chasm.

"Kass!" I shout.

"Hey Four! What's up?" she says.

"Actually, I have two things to tell you. Okay, one, how are you doing? You know with the whole Skye thing. And two, would you meet me in the fear landscape room tonight at 10?" I reply.

"Okay, one, I am fine except I miss her witty comments and her presence. And two, of course I will meet you then." she says.

"Cool. Where you headed too?" I ask.

"Umm, a secret spot Skye showed me after Uriah and her started dating." she replies.

"I guess the word 'secret' means I can't come." I say frowning.

"Oh, don't be like that! Come on! Just don't slip!" she says while climbing into the chasm.

I watched her as she climbed down onto the rock ledges. She walked on them like she had done it a million times before.

"How many times have you done this?" I yell.

"Ooh you know, about…. 5 I think!" she yells back.

I slowly follow her down to a flat ledge, and we both sit down, hanging our feet over the edge.

"So, why is this place so special?" I ask.

"You don't know do you?" she says staring at me like I am an idiot.

"No. I have no clue." I reply.

"Uriah didn't tell anybody… or Skye…." she says with a puzzled look on her face.

Kassie, don't go all crazy on me now." I say.

"I'm not! Anyway… this is where Uriah kissed Skye for the first time. Every time Skye goes missing I find her here. I thought that if I kept coming here, that she would get better. You know. But that still hasn't happened." she replies.

"Don't discourage yourself like that! You sound depressed which is one thing you definitely not!" I say to her, punching her arm playfully.

"Oh whatever!" she says, punching my arm back and standing up to leave.

* * *

><p>It is time to take Kassie through my fear landscape. I watch her climb the stairs to the fear landscape room.<p>

"Ahh, we are going through your fear landscape." Kassie says as she enters the room.

"Yep. I have two questions for you to answer after we end the simulation. One, why do they call me Four? And two, what is my real name?" I say back while I hand her a needle.

"Okay.." she says with a shaky voice as she puts the needle in her neck.

After a minute we are both taken by the serum, and are in my fear landscape.

* * *

><p>We are on a small metal beam hundreds of feet up in the air.<p>

"Fear of heights!" she says.

"One of the most common fears, but I still can't get over it." I say back.

We both stand up and I grab her shoulders to steady myself.

"You know, we could just jump, it isn't real!" she yells through the wind.

"Think like a Dauntless Kassie, not like an _**Opposite**_." I shout.

I lead her to a building on the other side of the long metal beam. We get there and we are instantly on the ground. Then, a box appears around us before Kassie can ask what my next fear is.

"Confinement…." she says as we are squeezed closer together by the box.

"I hate this one…." I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, we have to face your fear, so lets get smaller." she says while positioning herself on my lap. The box shrinks with her movement.

"Okay, now, we need to calm your heart rate down." she says.

"Put your hand on my heart. Do you feel how slow it is beating?" she asks.

"Kassie, your heart is beating really fast." I reply.

"Okay, well, that has nothing to do with the box. Try to calm your heart rate by talking to me then." she responds.

"Kassie, that's not gonna help." I say and laugh.

The box disappears and we are out in the open now.

Kassie looks over her shoulder at the table with the gun on it. Then at the woman in the chair in front of us.

"Killing someone?" she asks.

"Killing an innocent." I reply.

i turn to the table and pick up the gun. I aim it at the woman's head. I have to look away as I pull the trigger.

"And here is where you find out my real name…" I say to Kassie as we appear in an Abnegation house.

"This is for your own good **Tobias**." My father, Marcus, says while walking towards me with a belt in his hands.

Marcus whips the belt at me, just as Kassie steps in front of me letting the belt hit her wrist. I get in front of her and take the belt from Marcus, and we wake up from the simulation.

"Why did you do that?" I ask Kassie.

"We got through it!" Kassie says.

I turn to her and say "You got me through it."

Kassie blushes and then says "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Did you find the answers to my questions?" I ask.

"Well, that was Marcus from Abnegation, and he had son who transferred to Dauntless… Tobias….." she says in shock.

"Yep, and call me by my real name when nobody is around. It sounds nice to hear my real name again." i reply.

"And Four… four fears…" she says.

"Also correct!" I yell as I lift her up.

"So, Tobias, should we head back to the regular part of the compound?" she asks.

"Of course Kassie." I say as I take her hand and walk her back.


	13. I need Help with an Issue

_**I know it may sound silly and I don't like posting chapters that are not actually chapters. But I do not know how to put the review box into one of my chapters. If you guys could PM me on here and explain it to me, that wold be amazing. I will give you a shout out in my next chapter if anybody could help me with this small issue. **_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **(Kassie's POV)

A lot happened yesterday, and I still have a major headache from all of it. I stand up from my bed and nearly fall over. I stumble forward, and hit my side on my desk.

"Ahhhh!" I yell with annoyance and pain in my voice.

I get up and get ready. I take a shower, and dry my hair. I don't brush my hair yet, so I put clothes on. Since we have training today, well really simulations, I decide to keep it simple. I wear a skin tight tank top, yoga pants, and my combat boots. Everything black of course since we are Dauntless. I brush my hair and put it in a high ponytail, with side bangs down.

I walk to the cafeteria, and none of my friends are there.

"Hmm where could they be?" I mumble.

I go and check their apartments, but nobody answers. I check the training room, the pit, the tattoo parlor, almost everywhere. Ahhh! I didn't check Skye's bedside.

I walk all the way to the infirmary, which is a pretty long way considering where I was in the pits. I pass the window to Skye's room, and I don't believe my eyes. Skye is sitting up, and talking to all of them!

I walk through the doors and shout, "Why was I not informed of this?!"

"Maybe because we couldn't get Mrs. Sleepy-Head to open the door!" Uriah snaps back.

"Where are Kit and Lacey?" Skye asks.

"I will run and get them." Tobias says.

"I'll go too." I say as I run down the hall.

When we are halfway to the dormitory, Tobias turns to me and says,

"So, about the whole fear landscape thing-" but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." I say.

"I wasn't worrying about it. In fact I was actually wondering if you were okay that I kept that a secret from you for so long?" he replies.

"Oh, umm, I guess I'm fine. I mean, I trust you." I respond.

"Ok, now, lets go find these girls!" he says.

"Please, please never say that again." I shout.

"You took that the wrong way! You are bad!" he yells.

"Get used to it!" I yell back as we run down the hallway.

* * *

><p>We got Lacey and Kit now, and are almost 20 feet from the infirmary when we hear Caleb shouting.<p>

Kit, out of instinct, runs towards her brothers screams. The rest of us follow her down the opposite hallway. Just before we can get to her brothers screams, we see him running down the hallway with Peter at his heels. Was Peter chasing him? Or were they both running from something? Then, I see the knife in Peter's hands…

I run up to Peter and grab the hand he has the knife in. While I hold the arm back, I knee him in the stomach. Peter falls to the floor. I kick him in the stomach once, and then grab the knife from him. I pull him up by his collar of his shirt, and hold the knife to his neck.

"Who else are you going to attack! Huh! You already almost killed Edward! Put Skye in a coma that she just woke up from! Tried to go after Uriah! And now Caleb! What did he even do!" I yell.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." he snaps back.

"I'm pretty sure I am the one with the knife now, so tell me!" I spit back.

"He has _her_!" Peter says while gesturing to Lacey with his hand that I am not holding back.

"You, you, you and Lacey." Kit stutters. "Never in a million years!"

Lacey turns around and runs to the pit. Caleb follows her. I turn around and see Tobias staring at me like I just kicked a puppy. I release Peter, but take the knife with me. I run after Lacey, but loose her in the crowded pit.

I run out to the train and I just see the back bit of Lacey's jacket as she jumps on. I run after the train and jump on. Caleb and Lacey are there. Tobias and Kit jump on a short amount of time later. Then, the train has left.

"Why did you run?" Caleb asks.

"I… I…. he used to break the rules of Candor and visit the Abnegation all the time. I should've known…. He always used to pick on me and my friends… I should've known…" Lacey responds, half talking to herself and half to us.

"It is okay Lacey. He probably didn't mean it." Caleb assures her.

"You wanna know something Caleb?" Lacey snaps. "You say that when anything happens. Telling me the story about your past, you said that after almost every line of it. Is that and Erudite thing or something? 'Cause I'm not buying it! People always mean the things they say! They can never be taken back!" she yells.

"Forgiveness Lacey, Forgiveness!" Caleb shouts, but Lacey is already off the train.

"Thanks Caleb." I say sarcastically as I jump out of the train.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **(Tobias' POV)

Kassie just jumped out of the train with Lacey so, I am stuck in here with Caleb and Kit. The next thing I know, Caleb and Kit are in a full "verbal fight."

I can't jump up out of the train since it has already passed the compound. I find myself stuck in the middle.

* * *

><p>It takes about an hour for the train to come back to the compound, and we all jump off. Kit and Caleb apparently sorted out everything. I don't really know, I tuned out after about 20 minutes of listening to them bicker.<p>

I go into the compound and search for Kassie. I spot her down one of the random useless hallways in the Dauntless compound. I run up to her and hug her from behind. She almost screams, but realizes it is me. She turns around and kisses me on the lips. I pull back and say, "Not here in public." She makes a pouty face, but nods.

We walk back to her apartment, I spend the night of course, but I slept on the couch. We are not to "that stage" yet, like Skye and Uriah are, where we can sleep in each others beds and not feel awkward.

I lay down on Kassie's couch and fall into a driftful sleep.

* * *

><p>I awake to pounding at the door. I get up and go see who it is, it is Uriah. I open the door and I stare at him, asking him why is he here with my eyes.<p>

"Uhh, hi." I say with a sleepy voice.

"Is Kassie awake?" Uriah asks.

"Not at the moment, but I could wake her up." I reply.

"Could you? I need to talk to her for a second." Uriah asks.

"Come on in." I tell Uriah as I go wake up Kassie.

It takes forever for me to wake this girl up. What did she do, take sleeping pills or something. I have to splash cold water on her face to get her up.

"Tob-" she screams, but I stop her because Uriah is here, and he doesn't know my real name or my past.

"Shhh. Uriah is here. He wants to talk to you." I assure her.

She groans, but gets up and walks out to the living room.

"Uri, it is 5 in the morning! What do you want!" she complains.

"Skye comes home today! I couldn't sleep!" Uriah squeals.

"Why was I not notified of this momentous occasion?" Kassie asks, puzzling me with how much older she sounds.

"I just found out! I rushed over here as soon as I can! Now, come on girl get ready!" Uriah shouts.

"Uri be quiet! It is early remember!" Kassie whisper-screams.

"Ohh yeah." Uriah whispers.

"I will be about 10 minutes. Uri you can stay, but Four I think you should go home and get ready as well." she says to both of us.

"Okay. Bye Kass." I say grabbing my shirt and shoes, and walking out the front door.

I walk to my apartment, which is not too far away from hers. I unlock the door and walk in, throwing my shoes off when I step in. I walk to the shower, and shower quickly. I pull a shirt and jeans on, with my gym shoes, and run back to Kassie's apartment. Her and Uriah are just walking out the door. Kassie looks beautiful in her loose flowy top, with leggings and combat boots. Not to mention her makeup.

"Kassie, you look gorgeous." I say while approaching her.

She smiles, and turns to kiss me on the lips.

"Okay keep it PG in these hallways please!" Uriah whisper-screams while staring at us.

"Oh you think that is bad? How do you think we feel when you and Skye are sitting there making out?" I ask.

Uriah blushes, which is very unusual for him. We half run, half walk the rest of the way to the infirmary in silence.

When we get there, Skye is standing up and filling out her papers to leave. Uriah runs up to Skye from behind, and picks her up.

"Uri! Stop!" she shouts.

Suddenly realizing what he did, Uriah almost drops Skye on the ground.

"Sorry Skye. I.. I forgot." Uriah says with a sheepish smile on his face.

"It is okay Uri." Skye says while kissing his lips.

"Okay, keep it PG you two!" Kassie yells.

"Please do." I add.

"Whatever!" Skye shouts, as she continues to kiss Uriah.

This is going to be crazy for a long time. It is also going to take everybody, especially Uriah, to get used to Skye not being able to do a lot of stuff. She still has stiches in, and can not move around as easily as we can. Skye is still in physical rehab, but she can walk okay. That is why they let her sign out.

"To our friends!" Uriah yells.

"To our friends!" everybody else yells after him, as we run out.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **(Kassie's POV)

Halfway down the hallway we have to stop running. Mostly because of Skye, but other reasons too. Other reasons like running past the jewelry store and seeing Zeke inside buying a ring. Uriah stops dead in his tracks.

"Uri close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies!" Skye yells, only now realizing what he is staring at.

"Woah…" I say.

"Yep… that's my brother…. buying a wedding ring…" Uriah stutters.

"Come on." Tobias whisper-screams. "Don't let him see us."  
>Tobias grabs my arm and Uriah's, as we sprint to the dormitory.<p>

* * *

><p>We burst into the dormitory, gasping for air. Lacey, Kit, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn run up to us with puzzled looks on their faces.<p>

"My apartment…. now…" Uriah says through breaths.

All they do is nod, and follow us out the dormitory doors.

Walking there takes longer than I thought it would. With Skye tired from running all the time, and all. We are almost there when we see Zeke walking down one of the hallways.

Uriah mutters something under his breath as he holds back everybody else.

"What is it?" Tobias asks.

"What do you think? Zeke…" Uriah snaps.

"Oh…." Tobias replies while helping hold the others back.

"He's coming towards us!" Uriah whisper-screams. "Go the other way!"

We all start walking in the other way, fast but silently. We decide to go to the chasm instead. There is no way we are going to the ledge, probably just the chasm halls.

We get there and Uriah lets out a breath.

"What was that all about?" Lacey asks.

"Okay… okay… so we saw Zeke in the jewelry store, buying a wedding ring." Uriah whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Skye asks. "Nobody else is in here, right?"

"Do you think it is Shauna?" Kit asks. "Or somebody else?"

"I don't know with my brother anymore. Most likely Shauna, but him and Lauren have been spending quite a lot of time together." Uriah responds.

"If it is Lauren, if it is Lauren, Zeke is dead." Lynn snaps.

"Don't worry Lynn. I don't think my brother would do that to Shauna, considering she is related to, well, _you_." Uriah says.

"Hey! Offensive!" Lynn shouts.

"Please, when are you ever offended?" Will jokes, which earns a death glare from Lynn.

"I guess we'll just have to find out who and what and when and where!" I say pausing to add more effect.

"You are right, now lets go back to my apartment for a little fun game of, Candor or Dauntless." Uriah squeals.

"Okay!" everybody yells as they start running for his apartment.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **(Tobias' POV)

We all get there before Uriah of course since he has to carry Skye so she can run. Uriah finally gets there and unlocks the door. When we step in, we don't believe or eyes…

Zeke is down on one knee in front of… Shauna, just as we expected.

"I knew you were gonna propose soon mate, but the first hour after you bought the ring?" Tobias says.

"So… what do you say?" Zeke says, ignoring that we are there.

"Do I even have to answer?" Shauna squeals as she kisses Zeke.

"I guess not…" Lynn says, while looking away.

"Can I be the flower girl?!" Uriah shouts.

"Uri, you are my best man." Zeke says.

"And who's the maid of honor?" Lacey asks.

All Shauna does is look at Skye.

"Shut up… I'm not… I'm not wearing a big, poofy dress…" Skye says.

"You don't have to!" Shauna screams as she runs up to Skye.

"I feel left out!" I yell, and Zeke runs up and bear hugs me.

"Okay, now I feel like I am suffocating!" I yell again.

"Sorry, I forgot you were so short." Zeke says playfully.

"Sorry, I forgot the Pedrad brothers are as tall as skyscrapers." I say sarcastically.

"When is it?" Will yells.

Zeke looks at Shauna, then to Uriah, then to everybody else.

"November 17! One month from now!" Zeke shouts.

"Perfect." Shauna says while kissing Zeke on the lips.

"Well I am leaving so you guys can, do your thing." I say laughing and backing out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Everybody ends up going to Kassie's apartment instead of Uriah's to play Candor or Dauntless.<p>

We are sitting in a circle on the floor. Christina is next to Will and Lacey. Caleb is in between Lacey and Kit. Kassie is next to Skye who is next to Uriah. I am stuck next to Marlene and Lynn.

"Yay." I mumble and Lynn hears me.

"What did you say?" Lynn asks.

"Oh you know, nothing." I say.

"Mmhmm." Lynn mumbles.

"Okay I am first!" Kassie yells. "I live here!"  
>"Hey! I live her occasionally too!" Skye protests.<p>

"Oh, you mean all the times I wake up and find you on my couch? I shouldn't have gave you that extra key." Kassie replies.

"Whatever! Ask someone!" Skye says.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" she asks.

"I'm not no pansycake!" Uriah shouts. "Dauntless!"  
>"Hmm… I dare you to… go find Lauren, and give her that flower pot." Kassie says.<p>

"You guys can't think of dares to save your lives." I say.

"Fine then you give him one for me!" Kassie snaps.

"Fine. Uriah, go find Eric, and jump on his back while yelling _Go horsey, Go_." I reply.

"I got this! Who's coming with?" Uriah shouts.

Kassie, Skye, and I end up going. Little does Uriah know, but Skye has her phone out recording.

"Remind me to never make you mad. You are evil." I say.

"You don't have to make me mad, I just feel like blackmailing somebody today." Skye responds.

Uriah ends up doing the dare with ease. We need give him more challenging dares. I zone out a little while after Will answers a Candor question from Uriah. I don't come back into reality until Skye says my name; or at least my name she knows.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"  
>"Dauntless." I say.<p>

"I dare you to let… Uriah… sit on your lap until you get called on again.

Uriah practically jumps across the room, and onto my lap.

"Why do you weigh so much?" I ask.

"Shhhh… I might have had too much Dauntless cake." Uriah whispers.

"Okay then…" I reply.

"Let the games continue!" I yell.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **(Kassie's POV)

I wake up with a pounding headache for the second time in a month. What is wrong with me? I decide to go have a check up at the infirmary. When I get there I see Uriah.

"Hey Uri! What happened?" I say.

When he turns his face to look at me his eye is swollen and he has stiches on his forehead and his cheek.

"Uri! Are you okay!" I shout.

"I am super!" he says sarcastically.

"Seriously Uriah Pedrad, what happened?" I snap.

"I got a little bit drunk after I left Skye's and… I tried to jump off the train… and landed face first on the concrete." he replies.

"Uriah! Do I have to babysit you every moment of everyday?" I shout.

"Nah, I think that is Skye's job. Unless you want to." he says.

"I can not believe you just said that." I snap.

Just then the nurse walks in.

"I wouldn't believe anything he says, he is on Amity Peace Serum." she says.

"Oh, okay then." I say, backing out of the room.

* * *

><p>I run to Skye's apartment to tell her about Uriah. When I get there I see Christina on her couch in tears.<p>

"What happened?" I shout.

"It is…. it…. it's… Will." Christina says through sobs.

"What happened to Will?" I demand.

"Someone stabbed him in his sleep last night." Skye says, sounding like she has no emotions left inside of her after what happened last year.

"Does anybody know who?" I ask.

"Nobody knows, but I think it was Peter." Skye says, as Christina nods.

"That pansycake!" I shout. "Just because Will was above him! Will didn't deserve this! Is he okay!"

"He… he… was pronounced…. dead…." Christina sobs.

Before I know what I am doing, I throw my keys at the wall and run out the door. I am not sure where I am running to, but then it hits me. I am running to the chasm.

* * *

><p>I am sitting on the ledge inside the chasm, talking to Al.<p>

"Hey Al. I know I might have said some harsh things when you were alive, but I am so very sorry." I say. "I didn't know you would do that." I am starting to cry a little bit now. "You have been up there for a year, so I assume you know your way around it. Could you do Skye, Christina, and me the biggest of favors and look after Will for us? It might be a big thing to ask, but I know you can do it. **Be Brave **Al, **Be Brave**." I whisper.

Just then I see Tobias walking down to the ledge with me.

"Hey Kass! Why do you look like you have been crying?" he asks.

"You don't know do you?" I snap.

"Know what?" he asks, sounding calmer than I sound.

"You don't know why Christina is in tears in Skye's apartment! Or why Skye is sitting there comforting her with the blankest of expressions on her face! You don't know why the initiates can't sleep in the dormitory tonight! You don't know why a 16 year old boys body is going to have to be wheeled through these very halls in a body bag! Why don't you know!" I yell as I start to cry.

"Hey, hey it is okay." Tobias says in a comforting voice.

"No Tobias, it is not okay that Will got stabbed for no reason. And died in his sleep because of it! It is not okay!" I shout as I run up the ledges and back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I walk into the infirmary, and wipe the tears away from my face. I walk up to Uriah's bedside and sit down, grabbing his hand.<p>

"Uri, I know you are asleep, but could you promise me one thing? Don't ever die, for Skye's sake. She can't handle another one of her friends dieing, let alone the person she loves most dieing." I whisper.

"Kass." Uriah whispers.

"Yes Uriah?" I say.

"I love you… Kass." he whispers.

I can't move. I just sit there, as still as a rock. It is like I am paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear. Why did he say that? He didn't mean it, did he? What will Skye think? More importantly, what will she do?


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **(Tobias' POV)

I decide to text Kassie after our whole 'verbal fight' we had yesterday. I text her and she doesn't respond right away. I text Skye and Lacey, but no response from either of them. Finally I give up and put everybody in a group chat. I send a text saying "Party at my place tonight! Wear layers!" Everyone reacts and says they will be there. What did I just do…

* * *

><p>Everybody is having a great time at my party. Soon, we start to play a game of Candor or Dauntless.<p>

"My house! I go first!" I yell.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless! I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah screams.

"I dare you to… go to the pet store, and buy a hamster, name it Eric, then find Eric, and throw it at his face." I reply with a smug smile on my face.

"Four, you scare me sometimes." Uriah says, standing up to leave with Skye, Kassie, Zeke and myself.

"I want… that one!" Uriah whisper-screams while pointing to an albino hamster. "I shall call him Eric, and treasure him until I throw him at Eric. I am sorry little buddy." Uriah says.

"Just go find Eric!" Kassie shouts.

"My gosh woman! Calm down!" Uriah says.

We spot Eric walking around in the pit with Max. Uriah's smile fades off of his face.

"I am gonna get killed guys!" Uriah says with a worried voice.

"Don't be a pansycake!" Skye shouts.

Uriah runs up to Eric, and throws the hamster at his face.

Uriah yells "It's name is Eric!" as he runs away.

Skye recorded it on her phone, and is laughing her butt off. Same with the others, but I am just standing there smiling.

"I doubted you Uriah, but you pulled through." Zeke says, patting Uriah on the back.

"Yeah, yeah real funny!" Uriah says.

* * *

><p>I zone out for most of the game, but I eventually come back in to reality when I hear everybody calling my name.<p>

"What!" I yell.

"You were day dreaming! Now wake up!" Zeke shouts back.

"Whatever, Kit, Candor or Dauntless." Christina asks.

"Dauntless." Kit replies.

"Hmm.. I dare you to kiss the guy you like the most that is here." Christina replies smiling at Kit.

Kit looks at Kassie nervously, but she does it anyway. Kit walks over and kisses me on the lips. Kassie flips out, and goes into 'angry mode.'

"What the hell!" Kassie yells at Kit.

"It was a dare! Who did you want me to kiss? Zeke? Uriah?" Kit yells.

"Stay the hell away from them too!" Skye yells, as Zeke stares at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You just made an enemy Kit. And this battles not going to end well" Kassie says, staring at Kit with eyes of daggers.

"What you gonna do? Slap me? Punch me? You wouldn't touch an inititate." Kit says with a smirk.

"You little smartass." Kassie says before punching her in the nose.

"Owww." Kit screams. Kassie broke her nose.

"Wanna doubt me now!" Kassie screams while slamming the door behind her.

"What just happened?" I mumble to myself.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **(kASSIE'S pov)

I storm out of Tobias' apartment, raging with fury. Kit just kissed Tobias! Not only did she kiss him, she kissed him on the lips! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that puny Erudite girl from the start.

I run to the chasm to talk to Al again.

"Hey Al, it is me again. You probably think I come here too often now. But, things are in a tough spot with most of our friendships right now. I mean, Kit just kissed my Tobias on the lips, and confessed her feelings for him. Skye practically just admited to having feelings for Zeke in front of Uriah and Shauna. And I, I just punched an initiate in the face in front of all my friends. Oh Al, what do I do?" I say staring at the chasms raging water.

For a small second I swear I see something move in the distance. I know it is just my imagination, but it still sends shivers down my spine.

I see Tobias coming towards me, I get up and run in the opposite direction. I don't want to talk to anybody, anybody but Skye. She would understand wouldn't she? She is probably being interrogated by Uriah right now though.

"Damn…" I whisper.

"What's wrong Kass?" Marlene asks. I almost forgot she wasn't there.

"Oh you know, a game of Candor or Dauntless gone horribly wrong." I say.

"What happened?" she says.

"Kit kissed T-Four on the lips, and then we said a few curse words to each other. Then Kit said, "Well who do you want me to kiss? Uriah? Zeke?" and Skye blurted out "Stay the hell away from both of them!" Then I punched Kit in the nose, which broke her nose and I stormed out." I reply.

"Kit and Four… Skye and Zeke…." she says stunned.

"I know right. I thought Skye would have told me." I respond.

"Who do you think she liked first? Uriah or Zeke?" Marlene asks.

"Why are you so interested?" I ask Marlene, raising an eyebrow at her.

"See, I may or may not have a huge crush on Uriah." she responds with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Shut up!" I scream. "You have a crush on Uriah!"

"Only like, ever since we were kids!" she yells.

"I think it might be splitsville for Skye and Uriah though. That means Skye won't talk to anyone for days, or maybe even weeks or months." I say, sounding depressed.

"She gets like that?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, she does." I answer.

"Okay now, on to this whole Kit and Four thing. Why did she kiss him?" she says.

"Well it was a dare to kiss who she liked most in the room, but the dare didn't say where. So, she kissed him on the lips." I answer.

"Did Four kiss her back?" Marlene asks.

"You know what, I don't know." I say, seeing Skye come towards me.

"Oh god, I can't deal with this now!" I say, running away to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I get to my apartment, and I lock the door behind me. I run to my bedroom, and lock the door behind me again. I don't cry, I just sit there staring at my walls. I grab my computer and start to type. I type everything that happened, and I read over it.<p>

Why did I get so mad when it was a dare? Did Tobias actually enjoy the kiss? Do I have anger issues?

I then realize something, I never got my headaches checked out. I decide to go to the infirmary, fearing that it might have gotten worse over the week I had forgotten about it.

* * *

><p>I get to the infirmary and I get a check-up. The nurse comes back and tells me that everything was okay, and that I was just experiencing too much stress.<p>

I walk back to my apartment to see Tobias waiting by my front door. He doesn't see me turn the corner so, I run back. I run, and run, all the way to the train tracks. I ride the train for hours it seems, and don't go back to the Dauntless compound for a long time.

"What am I gonna do?" I ask myself.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **(Tobias' POV)

I know what Kassie thinks; that I actually enjoyed kissing Kit. Little does Kassie know, I didn't. I keep trying to tell her this, but everytime she sees me she runs away or I can't even find her.

I am waiting outside her apartment for her when I see someone run back down the adjacent hallway. I don't think about whether it was her or not. Instead I go to Zeke and Uriah's apartment to see how the whole 'Skye thing' turned out.

I am walking to their apartment when I see Marlene.

"Hey Marlene! Have you seen Kassie?" I ask.

"Why would I tell you?" she says as she walks in the other direction.

I continue on walking to the Pedrad brothers apartment. When I get there, they are both home. No signs of Skye or Shauna.

"So…" I say awkwardly. "What happened after I left?"

"Christina and Lacey took Kit to the infirmary, and Shauna basically pulled Skye out the door. That's all I know." Zeke says.

I turn to look at Uriah. He is sitting on the couch, basically hugging his legs to his chest.

"What happened to him?" I ask, gesturing to Uriah.

"I have no clue. He won't tell me." Zeke says staring at Uriah.

"I know I am being very nosey but, what happened with you and Shauna?" I say.

"Oh, we are fine. It is more Skye and Shauna that I am worried about." Zeke replies.

"I can't find Kassie…" I say, sounding depressed.

"After what you did, it doesn't surprise me." Zeke responds.

"Why does everybody think I liked it!" I yell as I slam Zeke's door.

* * *

><p>I spot Kassie jumping off the train, and I run up to her.<p>

"Please Kass! Just let me explain!" I plead.

"Okay." she says. "Tell me why you kissed one of my ex-friends."

"First off, she kissed me. Second off, I didn't kiss her back. Third, I didn't even like it. Fourth, why did you react like that? And fifth, it didn't mean anything to me like it would mean something to her." I say.

"So you are still mine?" she asks with glossy eyes.

"Do you think I would give up the gorgeous girl standing in front of me for an initiate?" I ask her.

"I don't know with you anymore. We still keep secrets from one another, and it scares me sometimes that you would leave me for someone like her." she says.

"Well I wouldn't." I assure her.

"Mkay." she says as we walk back inside.

* * *

><p>Kassie went back to her apartment since it was pretty late so, I am going back to mine. All I can think about is how I got my Kassie back, and why she forgave me so fast. Why did she do that? I will ask her as soon as I can, if I remember.<p>

I see Lacey coming back from the infirmary. I run over to her to ask her a question.

"Hey Lacey! Is Kit okay?" I shout.

"Why should I tell you! You are the reason her nose is broken!" Lacey snaps back.

"I am the reason?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe if you would stop being so handsome around the intiates, then she wouldn't have kissed you. And Kassie wouldn't have broken her nose!" Lacey explains.

"Did you just call me handsome Lacey?" I say.

"Oh, calm down. You wouldn't have been the person I kissed in that room if someone dared me. I would've taken my shirt off before doing that." Lacey says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Once a stiff, always a stiff." I say walking away.

"Hey!" she yells. "Stiffs don't show skin either!"

She has a pretty good point. People from Abnegation don't kiss or show off hardly any skin. I would know, I grew up there.

I continue walking back to my apartment when I see Shauna and Skye in the hallway. Oh god…


	22. Really Sorry :(

_**I am sorry for anybody who has been getting attached to this book! But, I will not continue to write. I am revising the book after what we learned in my Language Arts class about writing! I am sorry if this broke any hearts! Please do not hate me! **_


End file.
